Half-Bloods: Beth and Dan
by StrangeroftheWood
Summary: Follow the footsteps as Beth and Dan and transported to Camp-Half blood and find out who their lost parents are. They may encounter some love, danger, and mysteries and everything will unravel in the strangest ways with some twists as well. Please rate and review! Each chapter will be short and I can usually write one in a few days. : )
1. Beth

Beth

I shut my eyes as I woke up for the seventh time. Looking at the clock, it read 6:03. SItting up in my bed I made my bed neatly and then got dressed. A simple yellow and white striped t-shirt, jean shorts and a pair of beige converse shoes. Then I braided my orange hair and walked downstairs, still very tired.

"Beth? Beth!", my mom called down from downstairs. She was a stay-at-home mom and she sold her clay and wooden crafts on eBay and Etsy on her laptop. As usual in the morning, she had her coffee and some sort of bagel to eat. "You better get something to eat," my mom said nudging a blueberry muffin towards me. I patted Wilbur who was laying on the floor. He was actually a tortoise that my mom basically worshipped. Apparently my dad gave it to her just before I was born and then he died. That's all I really know about him.

"Okay, thanks mom," I said, finishing the muffin in one bite. Pulling on a windbreaker jacket and my backpack, I went to the bus stop. There waiting was someone else. His name was Dan. He had messy dark brown hair and always had scratches on him from a few science 'experiments.'

"Hi, Beth," he said, fiddling with a 12 sided rubix cube and a backpack slung on one shoulder. He was about my age, 12 but it was never awkward with him. It was just like having a normal friend but unfortunately, people at school kept on making fun of us together. It kinda annoyed me but I usually ignored it.

Once the bus came, we stepped on and sat next to each other, finishing last minute homework. We had to take 'special classes for special kids'. I had ADHD and he had ADD. Everything I read seemed to change shape into weird symbols like a fancy D shape or O. At school, we began our work as usual but Dan was busy ripping pages out of his notebook and making paper cranes that would flap their wings and open their paper beaks and I was laughing. "Dan Lexington! Beth Davis! Be quiet or you'll find yourself another detention slip." Our teacher, Mr. Darrow was a scary man. He wore extremely bright clothing like a Hawaiian shirt and animal print shorts. He also had this leopard bobble head on his desk that almost glared at you when you went up to hand him a paper.

I looked back down at my workbook as Dan chuckled next to me.


	2. Dan

Dan

I don't understand Mr. Darrow. He overreacts about everything and gets mad when I unleash my creativity. Okay, maybe I'm not very focused but it's not my fault! I just have stupid ADD.

Anyways, I looked over at Beth. I kinda liked her. Sure she gave me a few death threats now and the and kick me in the shin during soccer, but other than that, I like her. Maybe not in that extremity but I like her more than some people and she's the only one who likes me for my personality.

School ended and we left to go to the bus when BAM! A goat fell from the sky and landed on me. Or was it a kid? Or both?

"Baaaah! Sorry, I just needed to catch your attention and fast! You must follow me now because the minotaur is after you!", said this strange donkey kid who looked about 9 years old. And as if on cue, a giant man-bull thing was charging down at us, horns first. It growled and I could smell it's awful stink.

"Jeez man! Ever hear of breathmints?" I shouted at him to distract him from Beth who was paralyzed with fear. If a head could turn so slowly yet so scarily, he won the award. I swear, I heard his neck crack and he lumbered towards me with a giant club. I only saw it for a second but I think it was tinted red with someones blood. And just as he was going to beat me to a pulp, Beth, being the sneaky her, lept on its back and starting punching his back. She was what, only about 80 pounds? Luckily, it did something and the strange goat kid threw a golden spear at him and he fell into ash, leaving Beth horror stuck. Beth's face was covered in scratches and her hair was all messed up.

"Who-? What the-?", Beth stuttered then she rounded on me. "You did this! Didn't you?" She shook her tiny fist but it was still scary because of her use of words. "You're such an incompetent insect! You caused this! It was just another crazy one of your inventions wasn't it? Idiot! You almost got me killed! Now you better have some explanation for this or I swear, I'll find you in your sleep and-"

The goat kid cut her off. "Hey, heeeey, calm down! It wasn't his fault. The minotaur just smelled half bloods and chased you guys. Luckily, Mr. D sent me to save you because he said he noticed minotaur stink. Oh! My name's Blake. Nice you meet you. You better come to camp half blood. You're no longer safe here, come on!" He spoke so fast of such craziness, my mind was whirling.

"Wait, you mean Mr. Darrow?", I replied after a moment of silence. "He's just our grumpy teacher who hates us." Beth nodded in agreement.

"Actually, he's Dionysus, god of wine and partying and chaos. His patron animal's the leopard. Ever wonder why he always carries that bobble head? Ever wonder why he's the most chaotic teacher? He's been watching you and finally because you two are almost 13, you must come to Camp Half-Blood, the only safe place for demi-gods." Again, I hardly caught a word he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I started again. "Demi-whozits?"

Blake sighed. "Demi-gods. It means that one of your parents is a greek god. Ever wonder why you never met your parents? They had to leave for Olympus. If they married a mortal and had children will them, than the child is a demi-god or half-blood. Before they turn 13, they must be claimed and sent to Camp Half-Blood where a magical boundary protects demi-gods from monsters. Now, you must come with me to go there, I already Iris Messaged your parents. Now come on! Oh, hi Argus!" Blake suddenly waved to a man wearing very long clothing and sun glasses. "Now let's go."

Blake half dragged us onto the Delphi Strawberry truck with hardly a second thought and we rode away to this camp.


End file.
